KuroXmas, La Magie de Noël
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Noël approche, et Sebastian semble bien morose... et si une lettre au Père Noël pouvait tout changer ? Tous les contes commencent par "Il était une fois..." et cette fois-ci, ce Noël est pour le démon. (Attention, encore du gros n'importe quoi !)


**KuroXmas, La Magie de Noël**

_« Je prie de m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes, la syntaxe, etc. Voici un petit conte de Noël, histoire de donner avant goût :p JOYEUX NOEL EN AVANCE ! »_

* * *

Il était une fois, un diable de majordome nommé Sebastian Michaelis, qui était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre. Ce démon soupira pour la énième fois tandis qu'il fixait les flocons de neige en train de tomber sur la vaste propriété de son maître, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive.

A priori, le démon avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait pactisé avec l'enfant de 13 ans pour réaliser sa vengeance en échange de son âme. Il était devenu un majordome accompli de la prestigieuse maison Phantomhive. Même les trois idiots qui servaient de domestiques ne lui causaient aucun problème. Pourtant, voilà, qu'il était là à regarder de ses yeux carmin l'extérieur d'un air morose.

On était bientôt Noël.

Bien sur pour un démon, il n'était pas à cheval sur les fêtes chrétiennes. Néanmoins, il voulait que cette année soit spéciale… car oui, Sebastian s'était rendu compte de sa soudaine attirance pour son jeune contractant.

Il lâcha un autre soupir.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas moral… enfin, pour la société anglaise du XIXème siècle. Ayant pris la forme d'un majordome, il ne devait pas avoir de relation plus intime avec son maître que celui du travail. De plus, il était un adulte et son maître… un enfant. Cela l'embêtait. Il ne savait pas comment Ciel le prendrait et de plus, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes.

Tout à coup, il lui vint une idée. Il alla dans son bureau personnel et rédigea une lettre… au Père Noël. Il savait d'avance que Santa Claus n'existait pas. Néanmoins, depuis quelques années, une certaine tradition subsistait dans Londres pour que les enfants envoient leur liste de cadeaux à ce Père Noël. Bien entendu, les adultes savaient que ce n'était qu'un organisme qui répondait en se faisant passer pour le Bon Homme en vert _(NDA : on n'est pas dans Coca Cola encore !)._

Une fois refermée, Sebastian sourit et l'envoya le plus rapidement possible. Il se demandait ce qu'on allait lui répondre…

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et arriva le 23 décembre. A sa grande surprise, Sebastian reçut une lettre en provenance du Père Noël. Il la lut immédiatement, sans se rendre compte de Ciel qui le fixait d'un air étonné :

_« Cher Sebastian Michaelis,_

_Le Père Noël a bien reçu ta lettre. J'ai été très touché de ton seul et unique souhait. Il est vrai que ceci est bien difficile à offrir. Toutefois, je viendrai le 25 au matin afin de donner ce cadeau tant important à ton jeune maître que tu idolâtres tant. Ceci n'est pas une blague, je viendrai vraiment, passant par la cheminée. Alors prépare un joli sapin, mets des chocolats et des mandarines dans tes souliers –ou celui de ton maître –et je vous souhaiterai personnellement un Joyeux Noël !_

_Hihihi !_

_Santa UnderClaus. »_

_ Sebastian, interpella Ciel.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as une lettre du Père Noël ? Et pourquoi tu as un sourire béat sur les lèvres ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais commandé des cadeaux, se moqua-t-il.

Le majordome rangea sa lettre dans son frac et apporta les autres missives destinées à son maître.

_ Je voulais voir si le Père Noël répondrait à un diable de majordome.

L'œil saphir le regarda, perplexe, tandis qu'il saisissait les papiers tendus.

_ Tu t'ennuies à ce point ?

_ Non, je voulais juste savoir.

_ Tu as de drôle d'occupation mon pauvre Sebastian.

Le majordome eut un petit sourire tandis que Ciel triait ses lettres, ne l'apercevant pas.

* * *

Le jeune noble descendit les escaliers et il se pointa dans la salle de séjour. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un gigantesque sapin près de la cheminée. Sebastian s'occupait à le décorer, installé sur un escabeau.

_ Sebastian ! Qu'est-ce donc que cela ! S'exclama le jeune Comte.

Le majordome tourna la tête vers lui tandis qu'il accrochait une grosse boule argentée.

_ Un sapin de Noël., répondit-il en toute franchise.

_ Je vois bien que c'est un sapin de Noël mais pourquoi tu installes cette chose dans MON manoir !

Sebastian soupira, semblant las.

_ Votre fiancée vient demain fêter le réveillon. Vous savez bien qu'elle quémande chaque année un sapin et quand il n'y en a pas, elle décore tout elle-même… de façon grotesque. Alors j'ai décidé de la devancer. Vu que nous sommes bientôt Noël, autant rester dans l'esprit.

Ciel resta mâchoire pendante. Il soupira à son tour. D'une certaine manière, le démon avait raison… Elizabeth serait bien encore capable de tout décorer à sa manière s'il n'y a rien. Le jeune Comte tourna les talons, prêt à sortir du salon.

_ Bocchan ? Interpella le majordome.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je prendrai une paire de vos chaussures afin de les mettre sous le sapin. C'est la tradition ! Triompha-t-il.

Ciel regarda en l'air, blasé.

_ Fait bien ce que tu veux. Depuis quand les démons s'intéressent-ils à ce point aux traditions chrétiennes ? Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe avant de partir.

Sebastian eut un sourire victorieux et il retourna à la décoration du sapin.

* * *

Le soir du 24 arriva, au grand dam de Ciel qui regardait sans cesse l'horloge. Elizabeth s'était extasiée devant le sapin argenté et bleu du salon. Après le repas soigneusement préparé par le majordome, les convives s'étaient échangés leurs cadeaux.

Ciel se laissa border et tomba dans le sommeil aussitôt après que sa cousine et sa tante partirent enfin.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian avait déposé les chaussures de son maître, ainsi que les siennes. Un verre de lait et des mandarines les accompagnait. Le démon sourit et s'en alla à ses occupations habituelles, préparant le reste pour le lendemain.

* * *

Enfin, le matin du 25 arriva.

Sebastian passa au salon avant d'aller dans la chambre. Son instinct de démon lui avait averti que quelqu'un était là. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur la cheminée et il aperçut un derrière et des jambes tentaient de toucher le sol.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Santa Claus ? Fit-il surpris.

Les jambes cessèrent de bouger.

_ Hihihi ! Non ! Santa UnderClaus !

Le démon s'approcha et tira sur les jambes, aidant ainsi ce Père Noël à rentrer dans le salon. Sebastian le dévisagea et poussa un soupir déçu.

Le Santa Cl… Santa UNDERClaus était vêtu d'un pantalon en velours vert, des bottes noires, une large tunique verte aux bordures de fausses fourrures venait rehausser son habit tâché de suie. Il portait un bonnet vert avec une longue traîne tombante avec à l'extrémité un pompon blanc. D'une main aux longs ongles noirs, il tenait une hotte. Il regardait Sebastian avec un grand sourire béat, une cicatrice barrait son visage où ses longs cheveux gris tombaient en cascade.

_ Undertaker, souffla Sebastian quelque peu exaspéré.

_ Hihihi ! Non ! Contredit Undertaker avec un grand sourire. C'est Santa UnderClaus aujourd'hui ! Je vous ai dit que je viendrai vous apporter un cadeau, Monsieur le majordome. Hihihi !

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, puis, il se ravisa.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Bien sur ! Mais réveillez donc le Comte afin que je puisse lui… vous offrir votre cadeau ! Je vous le jure, vous ne le regretterez pas ! Promesse de croque-mort ! Hihihi !

Sebastian, bien que réticent, partit de la salle afin de réveiller Ciel. Pendant ce temps, Undertaker se tourna vers le sapin.

_ Oh ! Du lait et des mandarines !

Et il attrapa les fruits…

* * *

Ciel gémit en sentant les rayons du soleil pénétrait dans sa chambre. Il se tourna, se cachant dans sa couette.

_ Bocchan, susurra le démon. Il est l'heure de vous réveiller. De plus, une surprise vous attend sous le sapin.

Ciel se leva d'un coup, surpris et dévisagea son majordome.

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Suivez-moi, fit le majordome tout sourire.

Il posa les chaussons devant le lit et attrapa la robe de chambre de son maître. Ciel enfila ses chaussons et se leva en tendant les bras. Le majordome lui mit la robe de chambre et s'inclina légèrement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ciel sentit le coup foireux à des kilomètres et resta pétrifié.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Que me caches-tu !

Sebastian ouvrit ses yeux, semblant presque blessé devant la méfiance de son jeune maître.

_ Venez avec moi, je vous jure que c'est une surprise sans danger.

_J'espère_, pensa-t-il pour lui.

Ciel le devança et se dirigea alors vers le salon, suivi de son domestique. Une fois entré, il cligna plusieurs fois son œil bleu.

_ Que fait Undertaker ici ? Pourquoi est-il habillé comme ça !

Le susnommé leva la tête vers lui et avança dans sa direction en sautillant.

_ Hihihi ! Bonjour Comte ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Santa UnderClaus ! Votre majordome a écrit une lettre au Père Noël –donc moi –pour un cadeau ! Et le voici ! Hihihi !

Undertaker sortit de sa hotte deux paquets. Le premier était assez petit, à peine d'une 15aine de centimètre, enveloppé grossièrement dans le paquet cadeau. C'était pour Ciel. Le deuxième, un plus gros, carré, fut donné au majordome. Tous les deux ouvrirent leur paquet.

Sebastian découvrit un ensemble en cuir adapté à la taille de Ciel en forme de… chat. Avec les oreilles, la queue et les pattes. Il sourit et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son jeune maître.

Ciel fixait une étrange fiole avec un liquide violet. Sur l'étiquette, il était écrit : « Essence d'hormones de femme pour avoir des ovaires et procréer ! Hihihi ! ».

_ Hihihi ! Reprit Santa UnderClaus. Ceci est commandé par votre démon favori !

Ciel se tourna lentement vers Sebastian, penché au-dessus de son épaule avec… une expression particulière _« Rape Face »._

_ Par tous les Feux de l'Enfer ! S'écria Ciel. C'est quoi ça !

Sebastian prit Ciel par les épaules et le tourna vers lui. Il se mit à genoux et prit la main de son contractant. Ses yeux sanguins fixèrent son unique œil.

_ Bocchan… vous savez, je suis honoré d'être à votre service et d'avoir un contrat avec vous. Nous avons déjà passé trois années ensemble, à résoudre des missions, à braver le danger, à rester ensemble. Toutes ces années m'ont permis de comprendre certaines choses et en tant que démon, je sais maintenant. Bocchan, je dois vous dire que… je suis vraiment heureux d'être à votre service et de vous connaître. Et puis, je…

_ Se-Sebastian ?

_ Je vous aime, Bocchan ! C'est pourquoi pour ce Noël, j'ai écrit au Père Noël afin qu'il nous donne un beau cadeau ! Bocchan… je veux que vous portiez mes hideux et déformés monstrueux enfants en vous.

Ciel ne sut pas quoi dire, il rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des racines.

_ Bocchan ? S'impatienta le démon.

_ Est-ce vrai ? Sebastian ? Demanda Ciel de sa voix devenue douce.

Le démon serra un plus ses mains enfantines.

_ Oui.

_ Sebastian. J'ignorais que tu nourrissais de tels sentiments pour moi…

_ M'aimez-vous ?

Ciel ne lui répondit pas mais se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

* * *

Et ce fut ainsi que le démon vit enfin son souhait se réaliser. Ciel avait accepté son amour et avait bu la fameuse potion pour avoir des ovaires. Sebastian ne dévora pas son contractant après sa vengeance accomplie et Ciel mit au monde des triplés 9 mois plus tard. Grâce à la magie de Noël, ils vécurent heureux et eurent encore beaucoup d'enfants…

* * *

**FIN XD**


End file.
